The purpose of this study is to determine how and to what extent the emotional problems of patients can be cared for by primary care teams, utilizing mental health specialists principally for collaboration and, only in special instances, for referral. The primary care team (internists or pediatricians with nurse practitioners or physician assistants and medical assistants) will be augmented by a psychiatric social worker. Team members, including the social worker, are supported by a psychiatrist, a psychiatric nurse clinician, and a psychologist. Treatment is principally geared to crisis intervention and supportive therapy, based on a family approach, in response to a broad spectrum of emotional disorders as presented to the primary care clinicians. The major hypothesis is that such an approach will provide high quality care for both presenting emotional disorders and emotional aspects of medical disorders. The program design is intended to bring the specialty mental health and psychiatric services into the mainstream of primary health care within a comprehensive group practice setting. The research is designed to observe and document structure and process aspects of this approach with a focus on health care providers. Data on collaboration activities, psychoactive drug prescribing, emotional problem visits and referral patterns are being collected. Some patient data collection activity is planned.